Spending Time in The Present
by ShadouKitty10
Summary: A Typhoon hits in Kagome's time while Inuyasha is with her. Once the storm is over Inuyasha and Kagome decide to go to the Well to return to the Feudal Age... Only to find that it's ruined! How are they to return? Is Inuyasha stuck in the Present forever?
1. Just a Storm?

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Inuyasha... Even if I wish I did. Rumiko ish a freaggin' genius. Meh, Don't sue me… If you need to sue something... sue my rubber ducky, Tuxedo. Nyaw. Or um… Sue my annoying neighbors. ;

**Kitty-** Let me tell you a tad about this story here. It all started on a rainy day with a bunch of unicor--- Urk, wrong story. . Meh. Either way… I had been thinking of writing a good fanfic for some time, but I'm an extremely lazy person. And when I say it, I mean it. It takes a lot just to get me to do something like this. I had tried to write an Inu/Ranma/Love Hina Crossover before… But I only made two chapters and gave up on it. ; Eh heh. Well, I eventually got my lazy arse up, and started thinking about an InuxKag fanfic... and I started planning things out... and well, here it is. I have a lot of insanity planned for this fanfic, and a bunch of retarded, yet kawaii moments for Inu-kun, and his curiosity for Kagome's world. Bwuhahaha. XP

0000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter One** **–** **Just a Storm?**

0000000000000000000000000000000000

It was a nice day in the Fuedal Era… It was pretty quiet, with the exception of a few buzzing insects, and an occasional chirp from a bird or two, and the sound of a rushing river not too far off. Suddenly, the serene mood of the place was disrupted. Of course, the peace would have had to been broken **eventually**. And it had been broken… of course, by our favourite Hanyou and Future Girl.

"I just want to go back to my time, Inuyasha! There's supposed to be some sort of Typhoon or something back at home, and I just wanted to be with my family through it! I'll be back in a day or two!"

"Keh! Why would you want to go there while there's a storm, dammit! Knowing how stupid you are, as soon as you step out of the well, you'll go flying in the wind!"

"You're such a jerk!"

"What did I do!"

"It's just… Ugh, you're pissing me off. That's it…"

At this point, Inuyasha knew **exactly** what was coming. That… **that** look on her face, **that** curl of her lips, **that** wrinkle of her nose. There was no escaping it. He flinched, and there **THAT** cursed word came flying out of her mouth.

"Osuwari!" Kagome cried, as she watched him get slammed to the ground. As he was about to get back up, she repeated the phrase. "OSUWARI!" She screamed, as she then turned and began heading for the Bone-Eater's Well. "Kago--" Before Inuyasha could finish... or simply even lift his sore body from it's perfectly shaped Inuyasha mold in the ground… "I don't wanna hear it! Osuwari!" the Miko exclaimed, yet once more. Ground, meet Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha's face, meet the ground. The poor Hanyou simply smashed into the earth once more.

Kagome sighed, as she leapt into the well, felt the familiar tickle over her body as she journeyed over from one time to the next, and back home. The girl then sighed a sigh of relief. Inuyasha just seemed to get on her nerves sometimes… She could never tell if it was her who was easy to piss off, or Inuyasha just being plain annoying.

As anyone would, she blamed it on the puppy boy. Kagome then scaled her way out of the well, only to find that the winds were picking up quite a bit. Good thing she came today, she figured the storm was gonna hit tonight at this point. The winds did seem pretty strong actually, as her hair kept getting caught in her face, as she tried to keep her skirt down from the intense gusts. Kagome made her way shakily through the powerful blows of wind; from the well to her home. She was relieved once she got inside, shutting the door gratefully behind her. Her mother cheerily greeted her.

"Koban wa, Kagome-chan! I thought you would want to stay in the Fuedal Era since it's going to be storming here… Or did you come to get something?"

"Ah, No. I decided to stay with you guys during the storm. I just… well, wanted to be with you all." Kagome said with a smile.

"Dear, you didn't have to do that, but that was sweet. I'm hoping the power doesn't go out... I went shopping the other day, and bought a lot of good stuff that I didn't want to spoil."

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Kagome reassured, as she looked up at the stairs. "Hey, Mom… I'm going to go and put some things away, and take a bath. I'll be down later."

"Sure, dear."

Meanwhile, back with Inuyasha…

Back in the Fuedal Era, our favourite dog boy was pacing like mad. He paced from one direction to the next, in front of Kaede's hut… and seemed to be driving everyone nuts.

'_Kagome really can be dumb sometimes... what if something happens to her? She just… I don't know. What if she really **does** get carried off by the wind? Damn you, wench… why should I even care? She… She urr, Keh!_ '

Miroku huffed before Inuyasha could continue further with his antics. "Inuyasha." He said with a sigh. "Something must be bothering you." Sango explained, as she spoke for the houshi. "Did something upset you? I mean, Err…" Then, Miroku continued. "What we're trying to say is that… basically, you're driving us insane." The monk bluntly stated, finishing for Sango. "Is it because Kagome left back to her time?"

"Why the hell would I be worried about that damn wench, it's not like she's gonna go flying in the wind or anything!" Inuyasha barked back at them with a grunt.

"Flying in the wind?" Shippou repeated, as he cocked his head to the side in a cute, childish manner.

"Um…" Inuyasha looked about. He felt like hitting the kid over his skull, like always. "Stupid kid, she's not gonna—"

"You're worried Inuyasha?" Miroku bluntly stated, yet once more.

"Why don't you go to Kagome's time, then? We'll be waiting for you when you two get back anyways." Sango stated, as she looked up at the Hanyou.

"Why do you all think I'm worried?" The Inu Hanyou asked, with a perplexed look.

"You're pacing." Sango replied.

"You're too deep in thought... that's not normal for you." the houshi added.

"Come off it, Inuyasha. We can tell when it comes to this stuff. You're easy to figure out." Shippou chuckled.

"Keh. Whatever. I'll go get her for you guys. It wasn't my decision." Inuyasha grunted, as he crossed his arms.

"We never decided for you." Sango whispered to herself, with a stifled giggle.

With that done, Inuyasha simply turned, and ran off in the direction of the well. The connection to His Time, And Kagome's. The very well that enabled Kagome to come through, and the well that she had come through to awaken him from his 50 year 'death.' Although, before he was a few feet away from the well… he heard the all too familiar SLAP Echo through the land, coming back from Kaede's village. Would that monk **ever** learn?

Soon enough, Inuyasha got to the well, and leaped in. He felt all-well-known feeling surge throughout his body, as he trekked through the 'portal' and over to the other side.

As soon as he exited the well, his long, silvery, hair was caught by the wind. He then covered his head with his hands, as to keep his hair down. Kagome had been right… there was going to be a storm. Why would Kagome want to come home when the weather was like this, anyways? He really didn't understand her sometimes.

Inuyasha just looked about, and then made his way to the house. He found out that the door was locked… so, he would have to find another way in. He could feel his skin being whipped by the wind's powerful blows. His clothing thrashed against his flesh with the vigorous breeze.

Soon, to his relief, as he walked around the house, he found the window to Kagome's room ajar. He was quite thankful. As he clambered his way up, he didn't notice a pair of small golden eyes watching him in the not-too-far-off bushes.

Once Inuyasha was in, he slammed the window shut. Kagome already had a great deal of papers flying around her room from the wind that had come in from her window. He always had adored the scent of her room… it smelled… so… Kagome. It was intoxicating. Of course, he would never tell her that. He glanced around, and decided to be useful and pick up the papers and things that were scattered allover the place.

Back with Kagome…

Kagome heard her room window slam… was it Inuyasha? Goodness, she slapped herself. She always had this problem of thinking it was him all the time when something happened. Trying to believe it was something else, she thought for a moment. It could have been her mom. Or… it could be some stranger that needed to escape from the stinging wind. Her mind raced. Kagome hoped that if it was indeed, Inuyasha… she hoped he hadn't come to drag her back, or try to get her even more pissed. Well… she didn't want to stand for his crap. As soon as she got out of the bath… if it was indeed him, she would sit him till there was an Inuyasha Print in the ground… with **every** detail of his body would be engraved into the earth.

As soon as Kagome emerged from the bath, she decided to see if it was actually Inuyasha that was in her room. Just to see if it really was him, the Miko decided to make herself seem innocent, and as discreet as possible incase he heard her. "I think I'll… just, **sit** here." she said meekly, and as inconspicuous as possible. Then, there was a violent thud that came from her room, right down the hall. Along with a "DAMMIT!" She smiled deviously. And thus, her theory was proved correct. Inuyasha was indeed, in her room. Suddenly, she jumped. Wait a sec… what _exactly_ was he doing…?

Back with Inuyasha

"Damn… Wench." Inuyasha muttered, as he pulled his aching body up. Even if he had landed onto the wood flooring… something soft had met his face. As he got up, he peeled the soft material from his face. He blinked, as he held up… something… He had no clue what it was. But, it's what most of us would call a pair of panties. He studied them for a moment, trying to make out what they were. He sniffed. They smelled **a lot** like Kagome. He cocked his head to the side. Was it something she wore?

Back with Kagome

"He probably came to drag me back! I swear, I am seriously going to give him a piece of my mind!" Kagome hissed, as she stormed out the door. Unfortunately… Kagome had forgotten she was still undressed, and was in nothing but a skimpy towel. She stomped down the hall, and to her room. She yanked the door open, only to see Inuyasha sitting there, holding up a pair of her panties. She nearly choked.

"I-I-Inu…"

"Hey, Kagome… Are these yours?"

Silence.

"Kagome… Why are you so red? Um, Kagome?"

"I-Inuyasha…"

"Yeah?"

Inuyasha could have sworn that someone had spilled gasoline onto Kagome, and lit her aflame. She didn't look too happy. What did he do this time!

"Inuyasha… Osuwari."

Once again, for what seemed like the millionth time in this day… Inuyasha's body plummeted to the flooring. "Dammit, Woman! What did I do!" The Hanyou then lifted his body from the wooden floor, and glanced up at Kagome. That's when he noticed that Kagome was wearing really nothing… except for that thin blanket of fabric we all call a towel. His face turned at least 10 shades of red… if that was even possible. She was so… so, wonderfully beautiful. Who could blame him? To keep himself from drifting off into la-la land, he suddenly went up, and began to advance towards her.

"Kagome, could you at least tell me what I—"

"OSUWARI!"

Big Mistake.

Inuyasha lost his balance before he was sent back into the ground again, and well… Throw in a few curses, and Before Kagome could realize what was happening… it happened.

Once Inuyasha had lost his footing, he ended up almost landing on Kagome… but she moved out of the way just in time. Although, Inuyasha still managed to grab onto **something**. As he grabbed whatever it was, the Hanyou then continued his path and plummeted into the ground beneath him. Kagome then found herself kind of spinning off. She stopped herself from falling once she hit the wall. At that moment… she suddenly felt quite cold. Kagome looked down.

Her towel… was gone. Naturally, like anyone woman would, she panicked. She looked frantically around and about, and then discovered it in her dear dog boy's grasp. Kagome held her breath. She was REALLY hoping he wouldn't get back up again. All she had to do to get herself out of this situation was to quickly grab the towel from his clutches, and run like hell back to the bathroom. Simple enough, right?

Not. Especially with Inuyasha.

Well, then again if her plan failed for some reason, she could always sit him for all eternity. Inuyasha's face was still planted in the flooring. She still had a chance. She quickly, yet carefully bent down, and yanked on the towel. He didn't let go. '_Chikusho._' She thought, as she tugged harder. Suddenly… Kagome knew it. His head lifted up… his eyes met her… but sort of trailed down a bit from her face. Inuyasha just… simply couldn't shift his gaze. He had completely frozen. She knew what he was looking at. Kagome blushed. Before anything else could happen, a familiar voice came from downstairs.

"Kagome? Did you get out of the bath yet? I wanted Souta to take a bath before he went to bed tonight." Kagome jumped. Her mother. If she came up… Kagome didn't care about her situation or anything anymore. She simply glared down at Inuyasha, and said that word once more. "O-su-wa-ri." Before Inuyasha's face met the floor once more, she heard yet another 'dammit.'

While Kagome took the chance to grab her towel, she also took the pair of panties that Inuyasha had been holding earlier. She rewrapped the towel about her body, strode over to her dresser, and pulled out a pair of blue satin pajamas. Kagome then left poor Inu Hanyou there, and went off to the restroom to dress.

"Stupid Inuyasha…" Kagome grumbled, as she slammed the bathroom door behind her.

Back with Inu-kuuuun! XP

"Ugh. She's sat me too many times today." Inuyasha then hoisted his sore body up, and then took a glance around. Where had Kagome gone again? He suddenly remembered the recent events that had just occurred. "Ah…" he blushed. He couldn't believe that he had let himself freeze up like that. He had just… stared. Inuyasha could have started drooling until Kagome sat him. Then he started to wonder.

Why had she gotten so pissed? After all, all he did was ask her what something was! It's not his fault that he wasn't born in her era, and knew everything she did. He grumbled. He was still stumped on the panties issue. What the hell was that thing any way? Why had she gotten so angry? Now Inuyasha was thinking too much. He had a headache. Inuyasha wasn't made for thinking. Then again, the male species usually wasn't good in the thinking department when it came to women. The Inu Hanyou simply sighed, and then sat against her bed. He was hoping she wouldn't get mad at him again… for anything. If he was human, all the Osuwari's he had received today surely would have killed him by now.

Again with Kagome

After Kagome had dressed, she sighed. She figured she would try to keep her cool with Inuyasha, and try not to get angry. Although, if he pulled another stunt like before… she would have no choice but to sit him. Simple enough. Fair enough… right? Sort of. She would calmly explain to him that she was going to stay home, no matter what he did. With that decided, Kagome strutted out of the bathroom, and made her way back to her room.

She then opened her door… only to see her darling puppy boy asleep. Maybe all those Osuwari's had gotten to him? She smiled. He looked so vulnerable when he slept. In the Feudal Era, she never really saw him sleep. All he did was sit against the wall, usually awake… watching over her; Ready to strike if anyone or anything came along. Shard hunting and all that jazz really took a good amount of energy out of everyone. He looked like a small innocent child this way. Pfft, Innocent. She giggled. She thought back to when he had her panties in his grasp. Yep… stupid, but innocent.

Everything was quiet now, except for the rustling of trees outside, and the wind thrashing against the Higurashi house. Kagome decided to let Inuyasha be, and go downstairs to tell her mother that she was done with her bath and that Souta could get in. Kagome took one last look at Inuyasha before leaving the room, and smiled once more. She quietly shut the door behind her so as not to wake him. 

"Mom? Souta can take his bath now if he wants." Kagome exclaimed, as she made her way down the stairs.

"Thank you, dear!" Mrs. Higurashi called back to her. "Souta, bath's open." Kagome's mother called to the boy as he sat in front of the television.

"Alright mom. But on the news, they say the storm is gonna be pretty bad."

"Hmm?" Kagome waltzed over to the couch and looked on the TV. Seemed as the winds were picking up quite a bit. They seemed worse then when she had first gotten home. The Reporter seemed to be having trouble to keep her hat on.

"Konban wa, Residents of Tokyo! I'm here on Sakura Lane, Reporter Arakawa Asuza, covering the scene! I hope everyone is prepared! This storm isn't going to just pass us by! It's reall— Heii! MY HAT! YOSHIDO-SAN! GET MY HAT! YOU DUMBASS! THAT HAT COSTED ME! GET IT, DAMMIT! CUT! CUT THE CAMERA!" The Woman then waved her hands dramatically in the way of the camera like a nutcase. The poor lady reporter then seemed to be trying to fight the camera man into turning it off, and when she gave up and tried to run after her hat, she lost her balance with the gale of wind and tripped. The News seemed to look more like a comedy channel at this point.

Kagome chuckled. Nutty Reporter. "The wind seems pretty bad…" she mumbled, as she looked down at Souta. "Yea. I hope nothing that bad happens." The small boy murmured, as he then hopped off the couch and ran up to the restroom to take his bath.

"I think I'll go put the shutters up now." Mrs. Higurashi said, as she saw the lady on the news spazzing out about her hat. "I'll go help you." Kagome replied, as she got up. "Thank you Kagome." Her mother said with a smile, as the two went outside to get the house prepared.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

**Author's Note: **That wasn't so bad... was it? Hey, I'm not that good of a writer so blargh. . I personally don't think it was THAT bad. I think I'ma work on it more. I hope you little reader peeps like it! I'll take flames, comments, praise, anything! Just be nice with your flames. Meaning, don't just yell at me. Xx I think my writing skills are okay. Meh. If you guys liked this, then be ready for ze next chapter. I'll be working on it! Cookies and Kudos to all! Ja, ne.

Kitty-san, in and out!


	2. A Radio, A Romance Novel, and a Puppy?

**Disclaimer-** Okay… I DO NOT own Inuyasha. Happy? You freaggin' Lawyers… Here, Um... Fetch! -throws Frisbee with illegalities on it?- Run, you baka lawyers! RUN! .

**Kitty- **I'm in dire need of food… -sob- There's nothing good to eat in my house… nor, can I find anything to cook up. I don't wanna try cooking something random, which was put together with a jumble… of, Err… stuff. . Although, what I made yesterday wasn't THAT bad. Unless, A slice of ham, bread, really old cheese, and a bunch of various spices of which I had no clue what they were… being all mixed together doesn't bother you. Well… if you think that it's decent, I'll have you know that I'm a horrible cook. x.x I've actually burnt soup. –sigh- Eh, Never mind… On with the story!

0000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter Two – A Radio, A Romance Novel, and a Puppy?**

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Once Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi came back inside from putting the shutters up, Kagome decided to check on Inuyasha. She went upstairs only to see him awake, and being the curious puppy that he was. He had been trying to figure out her radio.

"Kagome… will you hurt me if I ask you what this thing is?"

Kagome laughed nervously. "Urr... Eh heh, not really."

"Then what is it?"

"A radio."

"What's a radio?"

"You can listen to music on it, watch." Kagome then bent down, and pointed to the power button. You press that to turn it on, then you can put a CD in. Or you can just listen to the stations.

Inuyasha simply looked up at her and cocked his head to the side.

"It's not rocket science."

"Rocket Science?"

Kagome sighed. She was getting no where. "Press that button right there." She explained, pointing to the power button.

He pressed it.

Kagome had forgotten that she had the power on at like… full blast last time she used it. Once he turned it on, music blasted. This surprised Inuyasha as he then dropped it, and reared his claws. "SANKOUNTE—"

"NO! Inuyasha, don't destroy it!" Kagome cried, as she then lowered the volume, and chuckled nervously. "Sorry about that. I had accidentally left it on really loud last time I used it."

"Why would you want to put it so loud? That thing hurts my ears." Inuyasha explained, as his little puppy ears twitched.

Kagome thought for a moment. Ah… she remembered why it had been on so loud now. Last time she used it was a time she was pissed off at Inuyasha. Eh heh. She didn't want to tell him that. She then looked up at him, and shrugged. "I have no idea why it was on so loud." She lied, as she then grabbed a nearby CD.

"You might like the radio though if you learn how to use it." Kagome said, as she handed him the CD case. "Open that up, take the CD and put it in." As she spoke, she opened the CD player part of the radio, and waited for Inuyasha to do as she explained.

As Inuyasha removed the CD from it's case, he took a look at it. "This thing has music in it?" He examined it for a moment. "Just don't ask. I don't know either. C'mon, Put it in." Kagome said with a sigh, as he obeyed. Kagome then closed the top, and pressed play. She smiled as she saw Inuyasha's face light up when the song, _'.59'_ from DDR Extreme began to play. "My friend burnt this CD of some DDR songs… for… me."

Kagome suddenly had a devilish grin spread across her face as she got a mental image of Inuyasha even ATTEMPTING to play Dance Dance Revolution. He would get so frustrated if he wouldn't be able to get it right. She figured that when the storm ended, she would drag him to the arcade before they went back to the Feudal Era, and show him a thing or two about video games. She giggled.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked as he shifted his gaze from the radio and it's musical wonders and to Kagome. "Oh, nothing really." Kagome said with a grin. Inuyasha shrugged. He probably would never understand all the things in Kagome's time anyways.

"I kind of like this music…" Inuyasha mumbled, as he returned to staring at the radio.

"There's more." Kagome replied, as she pressed the next track button. The next song that began playing was _'Pink Rose' _which was also from DDR Extreme. Inuyasha still seemed to be fascinated by the music. Kagome rolled her eyes. He was too easily amused sometimes. She **definitely** didn't plan on introducing television to him anytime soon, or his eyes would be glued to it for all eternity.

As Kagome heard the winds rapping against the house, she decided to go take a quick look outside. Since Kagome's bedroom window didn't have any shutters, she went over to it. The Miko opened her window, only to nearly have herself fly right out of it. Kagome quickly slammed it shut, and huffed. "Stupid." Inuyasha snickered, as he looked up at her. She growled back at him. He whimpered and went back to his current entertainment.

"Inuyasha?"

No reply… the Hanyou seemed to be preoccupied with another song, _'Firefly'_ also from DDR Extreme.

Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha!" she exclaimed, as she scooted to his side.

"What?" he grunted, as he looked up at her.

"Didn't you come here to try and bring me back?"

"Um… You didn't want to so uh…"

"Yea?"

"I decided to just stay here with you."

"Really?"

"Um, It was Sango and Miroku's decision!"

Kagome smiled. Even though he was a bit stubborn, stupid, and impatient… sometimes he proved her assumptions wrong and could be sweet. Occasionally, that is. Suddenly, before anything else could occur… the lights in Kagome's room began to dim and flicker. "It must be the storm…" she muttered, as they continued. "What's wrong with the light?" Inuyasha asked, as he watched them flicker. "I think the power might go out." Kagome replied quietly.

"If this power thing goes out…" Inuyasha suddenly looked extremely worried.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked, with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Will the radio still work?"

Kagome sweat dropped. She sighed. "No, it runs on batteries. If the batteries die, then the radio will. You'll be fine." She could have sworn she heard a little 'yay' come from Inuyasha, as the smile returned to his face. How could anyone possibly so amused?

As expected, the electricity soon gave out and as did the power. It was dark. There was suddenly an awkward silence, as the radio somehow had shut off.

"Kagome… did the radio's batteries die?" A very strong hint of panic was emanating from Inuyasha.

Kagome chuckled nervously. "I guess so."

"Dammit." Was his only reply, as Kagome heard the radio plop onto the floor. "It's dark."

"You just noticed?" Kagome said with a sigh.

"What now?"

"I'm going downstairs to get a candle and check on everyone else." Kagome replied, as she got up. "Ugh. I can't see anything…" she tried to feel her way around her room, and she soon bumped into something warm… no, someone. It was Inuyasha.

"Watch where you're going…" he said softly, as he then separated her from him, and led her to the door. "Sorry." She excused, and blushed although he didn't see it. She then opened the door and carefully made her way down the hall and down the stairs. "Mom?" She called, as she was now in the kitchen.

"Yes dear? It seems as though the power went out. I was really hoping it wouldn't." Her mother said with a sigh.

"Maybe the gods aren't on our side today." Kagome said, as she then went to her mother's side. "Got Candles?"

"I just found some." Kagome heard Souta say, as she felt him tug on her shirt.

"Good! Then…" Kagome then found the candle in his grasp, took it, and then turned to her mother. "Got matches?"

"We've been looking."

"Ah, I'll help." Kagome then bent down with Souta as they searched the cabinets and utensil drawers for a pack of matches.

"What're you all looking for?" Inuyasha asked, as he made his was down and over to them.

"Matches."

"Ah." Inuyasha then went to Kagome's side, and she soon heard him sniffing. For some reason, it seemed cute and she held in her urge to giggle. "I smell gasoline. Will that work?" Inuyasha asked quietly.

"Ah, It must be the lighter." Mrs. Higurashi explained. "Do you know where it is?"

"Yeah. Right here." Inuyasha mumbled, as he then sniffed one last time and found a drawer and pulled out the item that reeked of gasoline. Soon enough, there were four candles lit, and they were passed around.

"Souta, take one to Grandpa in the basement. Kagome, Inuyasha… you guys can take one, and I'll leave another one in the kitchen. Souta, I'll take the last one to your room." Mrs. Higurashi instructed as she then left the kitchen and went up the stairs to Souta's room. Souta then ran off to the basement where their Grandfather was going through some old family heirlooms.

As everyone took their candles and headed off to their rooms, Kagome and Inuyasha decided to take their candle and go find something to do up in Kagome's room. Inuyasha grabbed the candle, and Kagome soon followed after him.

Once they made it up to Kagome's room, there was an awkward moment. There wasn't really that much to do. Kagome decided to find a source of entertainment, as she plopped onto her bed and looked over to her bedside. Ah, a good romance novel. That would keep her occupied for awhile. "Inuyasha, can you put the candle on the bedside cabinet? I'm going to read something." The Miko explained, as she laid back, and got as close to the candle as possible so as to give herself enough light to read.

Inuyasha was quiet for a moment, and watched her for a little while. But like every other male, he got bored quickly, and began trying to find something to do. The radio died… so he crossed that off his list. He didn't see much in the dark either, so he wasn't in that much luck either way. He looked back over to Kagome, and caught sight of the book she was reading. What was she reading? His curiosity soon began to get to him as he tried to peer over her shoulder to try and get a look at what she was reading. Kagome didn't seem to notice, and just carried on.

He was bored. He poked Kagome's bed. He hummed something to himself. He tapped his foot. He fiddled with his fingers. He tried to think of the radio and it's musical wonders. He was driving himself nuts. The boy was bored, dammit! What was a poor puppy to do?

Finally, Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore after awhile, and grabbed the book from Kagome's clutches. "Hey! Give that back!" Kagome cried, as she attempted to snatch it from him, but to no avail. She sighed. She tried more than once to grab it from him, but the way he was looking at it, he probably didn't understand it anyways. Kagome then shrugged it off. She figured he probably couldn't read it anyhow.

"_You know Kagome… you don't need a book like this if you have me."_ Inuyasha's voice seemed to melt in her brain, as suddenly she felt him climb up onto her bed. Kagome inwardly gasped. Was this really happening? Inuyasha didn't know crap about romance… but then again… Those beautiful golden eyes just seemed to draw her in, and make her turn into mush on the inside._ "Inu--Inuyash—"_ She suddenly found herself being inches away from being silenced with a kiss. But unfortunately, before anything else could happen, she heard Inuyasha's voice. But… it didn't sound so dreamy. It sounded like he was… was…

Reading something out of her novel!

"'Hinomori-san... I've always had something to say to you…' Kouji said solemnly as he… he… um, he faced his back to her. 'Me too…' Asuza whispered, also her… back faced to him. 'Kouji-san, I…' 'Hinomori-san, I… I love you?' 'I love you so much!' The two suddenly ran to each other and… urr… broke into an embrace--" Inuyasha was sort of blushing as he continued reading. Kagome on the other hand, felt like wringing his puppy dog neck. Every time he paused in his reading made her twitch for some apparent reason.

"Inuyasha…" She hissed. "Give. Me. Back. My. book."

Inuyasha seemed to be in another world as he kept reading in a whisper to himself. Either that, or he was ignoring her.

She could have sworn she head a "No." escape from his lips, as he turned the page. Kagome was extremely embarrassed… she figured Inuyasha was going to think she was some sort of weirdo for reading a novel like that. Although, he was blushing and seemed to be enjoying it. Odd. Either way, she needed to find a way to make him stop reading before she exploded again. Fast. She already felt her blood boiling with humiliation along with anger and now suddenly along with that recent daze-off she had… Yep, things weren't looking that great for her at the moment.

"I said, give it back!" Kagome exclaimed, as she raised her fist threateningly up into the air. She seemed to still not have caught his attention. She coughed. Still no reaction. "Inuyasha!" She waved her hand in his face. No response. Dammit, he seemed to be absorbing himself into things too deeply today. Kagome suddenly had an idea. Not a smart one, but an effective one.

Before Inuyasha could read another word, he felt himself topple over, and a familiar weight being pressed against his body. "Give me back my book." Kagome said playfully, as she gazed into those same golden eyes that had nearly melted her into a puddle of Kagome-ness in her little 'dream.'

Those chocolate eyes staring into his sent jitters through his body. Inuyasha just simply had the urge to carry Kagome off in his arms and just hold her to him for all eternity and never let go. To keep her warmth always wrapped around his heart. The heart that she had reopened once it had been shut away from others. She was smiling. That smile that he adored. That one and only encouraging, adorable, smile.

Although, Inuyasha had to resist these feelings of possessive-ness over her and let her be her own person. But the day that she ever told him that she could belong to him, and him only… he would gladly take her without hesitation. Well, maybe… if it wasn't for Kikyou, it would end up like that. But until he settled his problems with Kikyou, that wouldn't happen. Inuyasha then decided that this book wasn't going to be getting back to Kagome anytime soon. It was his new source of entertainment at the current moment. He smirked.

"Mine." He whispered, as he tightened his grasp on the book.

"Oh, really? Who said you could have it?"

"I did."

"Hmm… Ah, well. It's still mine. I want it back."

"I'm not gonna give it to you."

"I kind of realized that. But… If you don't give it to me, I'll have to get it back by force!" Kagome said with a giggle, suddenly realizing how childish this all was. Despite knowing her efforts were futile… she still said it. She didn't care.

"You? Take it by force? Keh. I would love to see that."

"Fine, then."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

Kagome made the first move. She tried to make a quick grab for the book, but when Inuyasha yanked it out of her reach, she lost her balance and landed smack onto him. He let out a grunt, but overall he was fine.

"Gimme!"

"Nope. You call that forceful?"

That's when Kagome realized how close their faces were. Inuyasha realized it too. There was a sudden awkward moment of silence.

…

Would it be that ever so fateful moment where they would kiss? Naw. I'm too evil of a Fanfic writer to let out a kissing scene in merely the second chapter. Wait till like chapter 6 or something you drooling fools.

Inuyasha blushed as words from his previously read Romance Novel flashed back into his mind. After he had stopped reading aloud, he had come to what we would all call a kissing scene. Kagome must have been thinking of the same thing, as her face began to flush a light shade of pink. Although, Inuyasha luckily couldn't see it in the dark. Nor could Kagome see the blush that had formed on his face.

Before any other event could occur, Inuyasha's ears twitched. It sounded like there was something outside… crying? It was loud enough that Kagome could hear it too.

"You hear it?" Inuyasha asked, as he slowly eased Kagome and himself up. And put them both into a sitting position on the flooring.

"Yep… it sounds like something crying, right?"

Inuyasha nodded. He couldn't quite make out exactly what it was, but he was sure it was something… a child, an animal… something.

"Let's go out and see." Kagome piped, as she looked him straight in the face.

"You might blow away." Inuyasha said semi-seriously, as he took her hand in his and helped her up to her feet.

Kagome looked away from him. "Eh, you'll be there to catch me if I actually do… right?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Before they could go on, the crying got louder. "Never mind." Kagome slurred quickly, as she then tightened her grip on Inuyasha's palm, and then swung open her room door to run down the hall and down the stairs with her faithful dog boy right behind her.

"I think it's coming from near the well." Kagome exclaimed, as they then made their way over to the front door and prepared themselves for the wind that would soon strike against them. Without warning, Inuyasha swung the door open, only to have it slam right back in his face. Inuyasha took a quick moment to wrinkle his nose. After that, he growled, as he rubbed his nose which had previously been hit by the door's wooden front. When he opened it the second time, he made sure to put in as much force as needed to keep it from slamming back at them. They trudged through the winds just to make it to the entrance and only to have the door slam right after them.

"Stupid wind." Inuyasha grumbled, as he held onto Kagome as tight as possible. She felt herself wrap around his arm, and sort of cuddle into him but just enough to keep herself grounded. Not that she was literally clinging to him or anything. They then made their way around the Higurashi house/shrine, past the Goshinboku, and to the well. They heard the crying again. At the moment, much louder; much more agonizing. Inuyasha and Kagome soon made their way around the side of the well… only to their surprise to see a small little white puppy dog there, whining and trying his very best to try and find ground to hold himself on to. The winds were pulling him off in directions he didn't wish to go, and whipping against his young, weak body. He cried out again, as he suddenly saw them look down onto him.

Inuyasha felt Kagome let go of him, and bend down to the puppy. Out of instinct for Kagome's protection, Inuyasha grabbed a hold of her shirt. He somehow had this odd fear of her just kinda flying off in the wind for some apparent reason. Kagome lowered herself over the puppy, and gave him a comforting smile. He gazed up at her, and whimpered. "Come here little guy." She whispered softly, as she put her palms out and wrapped them about his small body. He was a bit larger than both of her hands put together, and fit in her grasp perfectly. The Miko then snugly hugged him against her body, as Inuyasha then put his sleeve about her carefully once more as they then turned around to head back to the house.

Looks like they had found themselves a puppy dog. What Kagome noticed as she took another glance down at the pup, was that he seemed to have those same gorgeous golden eyes as Inuyasha's. She smiled. It was like a puppy version of her beloved dog boy. She suddenly felt giddy, as she looked up at Inuyasha. He gave her that look that she knew so well… that, 'I will protect you.' She smiled once more. Her protector…

0000000000000000000000000000000000

**Author's Note:** Blargh, I had trouble with the ending. . Looks like we have a little puppy to add to the chaos! Bwuhahaha! ; I'm hoping you all like my story so far. It's not the greatest… but oh well. Boo hoo to you if you don't like it, because I do. XP I just don't like some parts with my writing skills. There are definitely parts that could have been better if I was a better writer. Myaw. Either way. Please stay tuned for Chapter Three! Oh, and a little side note. If anyone has trouble visualizing the puppy… either think of our beloved Hanyou as a puppy dog, or think Kiba from Wolf's Rain. Kudos and Cookies to all! And um… MUFFINALE!

**To Ze Reviewers: **Thank you all for ze reviews! I feel special now. XP Blargh. Either way, I'm currently working on Chapter Three. I'm sort of on a block for a name for the puppy though in Chapter Three. If anyone has any ideas, I'm open! X.x Myaw. So far... I'm on a blank for names. Ah, well. And again. THANK YOU FOR ZE REVIEWS!


	3. Puppy Training 101

**Disclaimer- **Okay… and yet again. I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! Stupid lawyers, what do you want from me! . Blargh. Malegradecia! (Spanish word meaning ungrateful, or not thankful.) Um… GO EAT GUAVA! JUST LEAVE ME AND MY LITTLE FANTASIES BE! –runs off like insane kook with a… spatula!- BWUHAHAHAHA!

**Kitty- **Hurricane Wilma-ness! O.o Meep. I fared well, but my backyard didn't do so well. This storm was more wind-ish. Katrina was storm-ish. Ah, for those who don't know… I live in crappy FL. Indeed I do. Either way… since the hurricane took out our power for one day… I decided to take time to come up with ideas for my Fanfic. When the power finally came back, I was overjoyed… but nearly cried when I realized the internet died. Boo hoo to me. So I took the time to work on my fanfic! Woo! XD I'm such a dork. Either way. Yay! Today I was hero of the day! Whee! I had to go into the lake at our other house/ranch in Homestead and find stuff that blew into it. . It was extremely cold, and it took me about 30 minutes to completely submerge myself into the water. Meh, either way… enough taking up your time with my incoherent babbling, and ONWARD MY MINIONS… -cough- I MEAN, ON WITH ZE FANFICTION! ;;

0000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter Three – Puppy Training 101 **

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"COME BACK HERE, YOU DAMN MUTT!" Inuyasha yelled, as he ran up the stairs and was soon right behind the small pup's tail. Literally.

"Of all people… I wouldn't talk to dogs in that manner if I was you Inuyasha." Kagome said with a sigh, as she rolled her eyes. Jeez, Inuyasha could be so childish at times…

Only a few moments ago, had Inuyasha and Kagome bought in a small puppy that if Inuyasha had not been by Kagome's side, she would have sworn it was him in a dog's body. When they first bought the young pup in, he was nervous and edgy. But it wasn't long till he perked up, and began running around the house like a crazed maniac. Of course, it was ticking Inuyasha off, so he soon gave chase onto the small critter. And like expected… chaos broke in.

Souta was cheering Inuyasha on, like he always did. He stood upon the couch, watching Inuyasha run out one room, and into another. The puppy would scatter from one direction to the next. It didn't really help that the canine was no bigger than the size of two human fists put together either. The smaller the target, the harder to obtain.

"Inuyasha, please be nice to him! Don't hurt him or anything!" Kagome called out, as she saw Inuyasha dart into her room and nearly trip himself when the puppy ran under his legs and make a beeline for the stairs. Unfortunately, the silvery-white puppy's small and stubby legs couldn't handle the speed, plus the staircase which soon resulted in a stumble.

Kagome heard a small cry come from him as he tumbled down the staircase. She reacted immediately, as she dashed over to the end of the stairs, and caught him just in time before his small body could smack into the floor. Once she scooped him up, Kagome looked up, only to see yet another doggy heading her way. No, not another actual canine… well, more like Inuyasha.

"HEII!" Kagome didn't have the time to move. Before she knew it, her beloved Hanyou was inches away from her.

"GAK! DAAAAMMIIIIT!" Inuyasha scowled, as he soon toppled over the Miko.

Kablooey? Smack? Crash? Slam? Boom? However you wish to describe the meeting of Inuyasha's body colliding with Kagome's; resulting with Inuyasha toppling over the Miko at the end of the stairs. Either way, once again… their bodies met. Their bodies seemed to be like attracted to each other as if they were magnets today! What was this, the 3rd time?

"Something tells me I shouldn't be here." Souta bluntly stated, as he walked around them and up the stairs and to his room, shutting the door behind him. Although... at first glance, most wouldn't notice it, but Souta had left his room door open a slight crack and was watching it all.

Like always, there was an awkward silence. Although, what broke the silence was a whimper coming from beneath Inuyasha's chest which was currently over Kagome's stomach. Once they both realized what it was, Inuyasha nearly threw himself off, and sat off in the other direction, just staring off into the darkness and away from Kagome. Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably, and was quiet for a moment. The Miko meanwhile hoisted her body up, and scooped the puppy along with her as she sat up. She then scooted over to Inuyasha with the puppy still in her arms.

"So… you alright?" she asked, as she stuck her face right in front of his which had been currently facing the floor.

"Err… Yeah. I should be the one who's asking if you're alright…" he mumbled, as he then turned his gaze away from her and over at something else. Being so close to Kagome wasn't always that healthy, no matter how much he loved it. He was really hoping he hadn't hurt her, and was afraid to ask. Inuyasha couldn't help it however, and asked her anyhow.

"Are you sure I didn't hurt you?" He said calmly, as he turned his gaze over in Kagome's direction. For some apparent reason, he could have sworn he saw a small smile curl up on her lips. Ignoring Inuyasha's question, Kagome decided to ask him…

"Either way… What do you want to name him?"

"Name what?" Inuyasha asked, as he cocked his head to the side.

"The puppy." Kagome replied, as she looked down at the small bundle of fluff in her arms.

"Oh, that thing." Inuyasha mumbled, as he looked down and into the puppies yellow/golden eyes that were strangely like his.

"Hmm. How about Kinu? Kin means gold... Inu means dog…"

"Keh. That sounds girly. Just name him… Baka."

"He's no idiot! I'm not going to name him Baka. Hmph, I shouldn't have asked you. Hmm…" Kagome then hugged the puppy close to her chest, and gazed down and into his glittery, puppy dog eyes. "How about Inushiro?"

"Keh."

"Sounds too much like Inuyasha." Kagome said with a giggle, as she then pet the puppy's small head. "Hmm… Ryouken means hound. If we changed 'ken' to 'kin,' it would be a modified version of hound. Since… well, kin means gold like his eyes. What do you think of Ryoukin, Inuyasha?"

"Fine with me. As long as it doesn't sound like my name, or is something sissy."

Kagome giggled once more. "Got it. Then his name is Ryoukin!"

"Keh."

"I'll take that 'Keh' as a good thing." Kagome replied, as she then held Ryoukin up in the air. "You hear that? Your new name is Ryoukin!" Kagome kind of twirled herself around a bit, and then dizzily plopped herself back onto the ground.

Inuyasha couldn't help but form a small wave of jealousy for the pup, as he watched Kagome hold him close to her like that... '_I wish she would do that with— Wait... WHAT AM I THINKING!_' Inuyasha mentally slapped himself. He sighed, as he looked over to Kagome, watching her play with little Ryoukin. She tugged at his paws, blew at the hair in his face, and rubbed his tummy. Then again… maybe Inuyasha wasn't so jealous he thought, as he saw her go into a fit of gibberish, and putting the puppy's face in front of hers. She would sort of shake him, and continue on with that 'You're so freaggin' adorable that I could kill you hugging you' gibberish. Yeah… Inuyasha wasn't so sure if he was **that** jealous. Ryoukin had this look in his eyes saying, '_Save meeee from this crazy lady! Please! I beg of you!_' Inuyasha inwardly laughed.

"Let me see him." Inuyasha said, with a light chuckle.

"Alright." Kagome replied, but before she let little Ryoukin go, she gave him a quick kiss on the nose, and said some more gibberish that could have translated into a 'bye-bye.'

As Inuyasha took Ryoukin from Kagome, he stared straight into the pup's eyes. He really didn't know why his eyes reminded him so much of his own. Inuyasha held the pup's face up to his own, and stared straight at him. There was an awkward silence between the two 'canines,' as they had their little staring contest.

Inuyasha stared at Ryoukin, his expression unchanging.

Ryoukin did the same. The puppy sniffed occasionally, but kept staring.

But like every quiet moment, something had to interrupt it. And let it be no one else but the new dog. Inuyasha could have sworn he saw a smirk form on Ryoukin's face, as he clamped his chompers casually onto Inuyasha's nose.

"RAWRGH! STUPID DOG!" Inuyasha cried out, in a sort of strange tone due to his nose sort of being chewed on at that moment.

"As if you're one to talk." Kagome muttered with a held in giggle, as she watched the whole scene take place. She wanted to help Inuyasha, but at the same time, this little display of chaos was quite entertaining.

Inuyasha tugged and tugged, as little Ryoukin seemed to refuse to let go. What had Inuyasha done to him! Sure… of course he had chased him around, but was the dog holding some sort of grudge against him for something so stupid? Then again, it was just a dog. He had to be careful when he teased this pup, since a lot of it would be sort of hypocritical... since well, he was sort of a dog himself. In a certain sense, that is.

"GED IT ODD!" Translation: Get it off. Have you ever heard someone talk whilst they pinch their nose? O.o

Kagome sighed, as she figured that this would go on for some time if she didn't put an end to it that very minute. It had been entertaining for the time being though, she figured. Kagome then got up, went over to Inuyasha, and wrapped her hands around the small fluff ball of fur we're all now referring to as Ryoukin. As soon as the pup felt Kagome grasp a hold of him, he seemed to calm down, and stop gnawing on Inuyasha's nose. He was still hanging on though. Kagome gave Ryoukin a light tap to his rear to inform him that his fun was over… for the moment.

Ryoukin made a slight whimper, as he then opened his jaws, and thus releasing the Hanyou's nose. "Damn dog…" Inuyasha growled, as he rubbed his freshly bitten nose. Kagome then released the puppy, and set him on the ground. She watched Ryoukin stumble off.

"So... hungry?" Kagome asked, rather out of the blue I might add.

"Keh."

"I'll take that as a yes. We can't really cook much, but I can find us something to snack on. You stay here for a sec, I'll go find something and be right back." Kagome stated, as she then passed Inuyasha, and headed for the kitchen. Inuyasha stood there for a moment, and then looked around. Where had Ryoukin gone? He was at their feet a little while ago…

Suddenly, Inuyasha's ears tweaked. He heard something. He turned his attention to right at the bottom of the staircase, where a white ball of fur sat upon the last stair step. Funny, a strong scent of Kagome emanated from the pup. No, not from being held. It was something else. Wait, wait just a minute… Inuyasha sniffed. He walked up to Ryoukin, and looked down at him. The pup currently possessed something in his jaws.

"What do you have there?" Inuyasha asked, as he then crouched down, and jerked at the object that was currently being held in the dog's mouth. Once Inuyasha had the item in his grasp… he recognized what it was. He looked down just to be sure. He sniffed. It was… that thing again, that he had gotten in trouble for asking Kagome what it was!

: Flashback to Chapter One :

"_I-I-Inu…" _

"_Hey, Kagome… Are these yours?" _

_Silence._

"_Kagome… Why are you so red? Um, Kagome?" _

"_I-Inuyasha…"_

"_Yeah?" _

_Inuyasha could have sworn that someone had spilled gasoline onto Kagome, and lit her aflame. She didn't look too happy. What did he do this time!_

"Inuyasha… Osuwari." 

: End Flashback of Chapter One :

Crap. If she came back and saw him with it… he would most likely get a good amount of 'Osuwari's.' He just knew it was coming. Inuyasha did the first thing that came to mind. He tried stuffing the panties back into Ryoukin's mouth.

"Take them back, baka!" he exclaimed, as he tried to shove the undergarment down the pup's throat. Ryoukin gagged, as he then refused to hold it in his mouth, and wagged his tail. Inuyasha felt like strangling him. "Inuyasha?" Kagome called, as he heard her footsteps begin heading in his direction. The Hanyou panicked. The very mention sound of her voice at the moment sent chills up his spine.

Well, time for Plan B. Just as Inuyasha was about to stick the Kagome-scented article down his shirt, when he heard her only a few inches away. He didn't have the time to do such things. He could either run… or try to gag the dog again. Either way, he got the feeling none would work. For the time being, he just stuck the panties behind his back. He was really hoping Kagome wouldn't notice. If she did… he was doomed. Like... really doomed. Or better yet… Kagome's house would have a new addition to it. An Inuyasha mold in the flooring. He flinched, as the Miko soon came into view, along with two bags of chips, which were currently in her possession.

"What's the matter?" Kagome asked, as she tried to study the odd expression that was currently stuck to Inuyasha's face. The Dark-haired girl didn't really get a reply from him, especially when she noticed he had both of his hands behind his back.

"Um… Inuyasha? Are you hiding something from me?"

The Hanyou was sweating bullets. He would have to find a way to distract her… or do something to get her away, or just get her chocolate eyes off of him for at least a second! Inuyasha glanced around nervously. "Urr, Ah. I think Souta's calling you!" Inuyasha suddenly blurted out, hoping Kagome would fall for it.

"Um. Inuyasha? Souta is up in his room… probably playing his gameboy advanced since the power is out. Plus, if he called to me… I would have heard it from here." Kagome replied, as she then began to eye Inuyasha suspiciously. Our favourite dog boy was stuck in a pretty sticky situation, and he really wasn't looking forward to a series of 'Osuwari' at the moment either. Things weren't looking too good on his behalf. Think… think… think. Inuyasha had never been good at thinking.

"Inuyasha… what's going on!" Kagome asked a little more demandingly this time, as she tried to find her way around Inuyasha in attempts to see what he was hiding from her. She knew something was wrong. It was extremely obvious that Inuyasha was attempting to keep something from her. Had he broken something?

"Um… Hey, look! A Unicorn!" Inuyasha cried, as he pointed aimlessly in no particular direction… well, more like the ceiling. Kagome sweat dropped. Inuyasha was horrible at trying to divert someone's attention. Seriously. A Unicorn? Kagome sighed, as she put her hands to her hips.

"Inuyasha." She growled, as the Miko's eyes narrowed into a glare.

Ryoukin wagged his tail happily, and panted.

Inuyasha gave him a dirty look, as in… 'This is all your fault.'

Ryoukin simply seemed to shrug it off, and just wagged his tail.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome repeated his name, a little more menacingly this time.

"Um… What's your favourite colour, Kagome?"

"Inuyaaaashaaa…."

"Did I ever tell you how much I love ramen?"

"Inuuuuyaaaaassshhhaaaa…." Yup, she was really getting pissed… and our favourite Hanyou was really pushing her buttons… not to mention his luck, whilst he increased his chances of creating an Inuyasha-shaped mold in the flooring of the Miko's home.

Inuyasha shuddered. The Hanyou had no choice. He had to make a run for it. He was sure that if he tried to pull off anything else… she would sit him to death, and for all eternity till his body made it to the 2,000,000,000.25th layer of Hell. Or deeper, if possible. Literally. He gulped. It was now or never.

"TWEEDLE DEE, AND TWEEDLE DUM!" Inuyasha cried, as he pointed off in the direction in back of Kagome. Wait a sec… Tweedle dee, and Tweedle dum! Where the hell had that come from? No time to think. Inuyasha sped off, up the stairs, and up to Kagome's room. He slammed the door behind him.

Kagome blinked. She was just about as weirded out as Inuyasha had been when he had blurted out the rather random… and semi-creepy phrase.

Kagome took a moment to register everything that had just happened. Then it hit her. Inuyasha was going to get it. He was seriously hiding from her! Of all the nerve! With that, she then began to stomp up the stairs, with little Ryoukin following her every step of the way…

Meanwhile, our beloved Hanyou was kind of panicking. Who could blame him? At this point, he was like a dog that had just destroyed something expensive… and Kagome was his master, coming to punish him for it. Okay, now it was time to think. Wait... Inuyasha had it! Hah, he was a genius! Or… so he thought.

Inuyasha had just enough time just to get what he needed. Once Kagome stormed in, he attempted to remain as calm as possible.

"Inuuuyaaaashaa…" The Miko **really** didn't look too happy.

"Um… Kagome, I can explain!"

"Suuuure. And how would that be? Show me what you're hiding from me!"

Inuyasha figured he had to be the smartest man in the world. His... 'Oh-so-great-plan' was perfect. Right outside Kagome's window, she had a tree that had some flowers. One of the trees Inuyasha usually used to get up to her window. So, he had swiftly snatched a flower (That hadn't been blown away by the winds just yet.) and was now hiding it behind his back. It would be what he would give the disgruntled girl. Too bad Inuyasha hadn't been smart enough to throw the panties elsewhere, as he continued to keep them in his grasp, along with the flower. One article in each hand.

He could see it all now…

'_Oh, Inuyasha! Thank you! That's so sweet of you! I love this flower!' _

'_Ah, it was nothing!'_

And thus, his little fantasy concluded in a glomp or two, and ended when Inuyasha had to snap back to reality, all too quickly when the sound of Kagome's voice was heard.

"INUYASHA! I'M GETTING SICK OF THIS! WHAT ARE YOU HIDI—"

"I-I… Wait, Kagome! Here!" Well. Inuyasha quickly pulled an item from behind his back and into view. But unfortunately for him… Well, to put it simply… Inuyasha was done for. His eyes widened when he had realized which item he had pulled in front of him. And it was DEFINITELY not a flower.

"Urr…"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome managed to choke out, yet eerily sweetly.

"Um… It's not—"

"OSUWARI!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000

**Author's Note:** Um… this Chapter was hard to write. I guess… no, it wasn't a block. I knew what I wanted to write. So, yea. It wasn't a block at all. Don't know what it was. It might have been laziness, procrastination... Who knows? Either way, please read the note to my Reviewers, it should clear some things up a bit.

**To My Reviewers:** I. Am. So. Freaggin'. Sorry. That. It. Took. **Forever**. To Update. –SIGH- My internet has been a royal piece of crap lately… so, yea. And I kind of had trouble writing this Chapter for some reason. I started writing this chapter around after Hurricane Wilma hit for us Floridians. Please don't give up on my story! I'm working on it. I have… a flight of ideas; I just need to write them. And, also. Home schooling sucks. You may all think that because of home schooling, I have plenty of time to write. True, and yet not. I am a very busy person online. I love writing my fanfic, but there are always too many things to do! Blooooooorg. I teach RP Classes, I'm the Administrator of a Forum, and I also work with like graphics and things. Bleh. I also do a lot of other stuff, but those are the main things. I'm one of those people that starts too many things for herself, and just… because I make so many things for myself to do, it makes me a busybody. As much as I dislike… and love it, at the same time. Yea, I'm weird like that. O.o BUT PLEASE! BEAR WITH ME! XP I love my reviewers. So please kinda just… endure my stupidities. And thank you for reading, and all the reviews! X3

Yours Truly, Stupidity and All…

Kitty-san


End file.
